I'm A Speedrunner 10
I'm A Speedrunner 10 is potentially the final I'm A Speedrunner tournament series. IAS 10 is a Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games tournament and is the first IAS tournament to be based on two developers at the same time. Current Progress ▼The sign up for the tournament began on June 1, 2014 and the tournament's official start date was June 15, 2015 (Australia). It was delayed to a day later however. :►The draw has been done and 32 people are now matched up. ▼ Round 1 started on June 16, 2015 and ended on July 8th, 2015 (Australian Central Standard Time) :► Groups who have not done all their matches yet have until July 10th to do record them. When that deadline arrives, Groups will be advanced based on the points they currently have at that time whether they are finished or not. :► ▼ Round 2 started on July 8th, 2015 and the deadline is on July 18th, 2015. The draw video can be seen here . :► Special Rules These are the rules that apply specifically to IAS 10. For the general rules, see General IAS Rules. Match Editing/Uploading Due to repeated incidents of match videos being deleted in previous tournaments, any and all match footage will be uploaded by both host and co-hosts as a prevention measure. Competitors are still responsible for recording gameplay footage and commentary and can edit the speedruns if they wish, but all hosts are able to edit your speedruns for you if you send them your gameplay footage. The Games The games to be played in IAS 10 are any and all games developed by either Naughty Dog or Insomniac. This means that any game developed by these developers can be played in the tournament. However, any games not developed by these two developers, by name, does not count. This means that: *If the game was made by the same company under a different name OR *If the game was developed by people who previously worked at Naughty Dog or Insomniac Games ...these games do not count and cannot be played in the tournament. Compulsory Games While any game made by Naughty Dog and Insomniac are the allowed games in IAS 10, competitors are required to have the following games and be able to play them: *Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing If you do not have all the game listed, you can ask one of the hosts and they will provide you with the ones you need, including both NTSC and PAL versions. Make sure to ask your opponent which version of the game they are using before you start the speedrun so that you both are playing the same version. There can be notable speed differences between versions as well as the hardware/software they are runned on. Doing this beforehand will help ensure that all competitors are playing the same game at the same speed. If you start the speedrun without making sure you have the same version, you cannot ask for a rematch. Note that these are disc images so if you wish to play them on a physical console, you'll need to burn the disc. It's recommended that you use an emulator instead such as ePSXe (PS1). If you feel your opponent and you will have significant differences of speed in your games, and you can't change this, you can arrange a longer draw time prior or during the speedrun with them. No player has any obligation to do this. Draws The draw times are similar to IAS? Nein! and IAS 9 but this time the draw time will a fixed at 4 seconds no matter what Round the match takes place in. An exception is if players arrange before or during the speedrun to change the draw time with their opponent. Players have no obligation to do this. A timer may be placed in the video by the hosts to help clarify whether or not the match can be declared a draw. Competitors can request a timer to be added to the video as well. Re-Occurring Games If a competitor plays a game more than twice in the tournament and their opponent(s) ask them to do the same game again, they don't have to do the game a third time if they don't want to. This means that opponents cannot force them to play the game again. Similarly if all competitors in the match have all equally played the same game twice, they cannot play that game and have to choose one that they haven't played twice. If competitors are having problems agreeing to a game to play, they can request a Randomization and have one chosen for them at random. There are a few rules that determine what games are placed in the draw however. *If competitors want a randomisation between... **...Compulsory games, players can agree to include any number of compulsory games in the draw. Typically this should be one compulsory game each, or it could be a random draw of all 7 compulsory games. ***If there are any compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, they will be excluded from the draw. An exception is if the person who chose the game that hasn't been done twice makes a decision to allow their opponent to pick a game that has been done twice for the draw, but they have no obligation to do this. ***However, If both players have played their picked games twice before, their randomisation is on equal footing, this includes with non-compulsory games that have been done twice. **...Non-compulsory games, games requested by the competitors will be used in the draw. ***If there are any non-compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, you will either have to do the game that hasn't been done twice by either of you or choose a different game. An exception is if the person who chose the game which hasn't been done twice makes a decision to allow their opponent to choose a game for the draw despite it being done twice before, but they have no obligation to do this. ***However, If both players have played their picked games twice before, their randomisation is on equal footing, this includes with compulsory games that have been done twice. **...Compulsory and non-compulsory games, a draw involving compulsory games only will be done. This is because compulsory games take priority over non-compulsory in this scenario. An exception is if the person who chose the compulsory game makes a decision to allow their opponent to pick a non compulsory game for the draw, but they have no obligation to do this. Confirmed Players Round 1 Group A Group B * StoryGuy has dropped out. Group C * StardustNova has dropped out and has been replaced by Stibnitive from Group F. Due to circumstances for both Gamesendy and Stibnitive having technical problems and StardustNova dropping out so close to the Round 1 deadline, this Group will get some additional time to do their matches. Also due to the fact that Stardust dropped out and not everyone has done a match with him, any points earned from doing a match with him will be negated to make it fair for others to earn the same max amount of points for three people. Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments Group D * Darkflame78100 has dropped out. Due to the fact that Darkflame dropped out and not everyone has done a match with him, any points earned from doing a match with him will be negated to make it fair for others to earn the same max amount of points for three people. Group E Group F * Stibnitive has been moved to Group C. Group G * DigitalMasterpieces & Heydavid17 have dropped out. Group H Round 2 Round 2 was planned to be a matchup between winners and runner ups from adjacent groups in descending order. For example, winner of Group A will go up against runner-up of Group B, runner-up of Group A will go up against winner of Group B and so on. After some discussion, it was switched back to how it worked in previous IAS tournaments with the process of a random draw between people who are advancing. Qualified Players Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments